New Hercules
New Hercules 'is the 29th fighter in Original Lawl. New Herc is a man with strong muscles coming from a film with no mind, which is represented in Hercules' fit stats and using things like poor edit-cuts to his advantage, enough to swiftly knock-out opponents and prove that no-one shall triumph over a son of Zeus. Entrance - Deity Desertion New Hercules falls from the sky, then gets up and says "I'm Hurr-Kiu-Lis". New Herc takes 5% damage from the fall. Specials Standard B- New Disc New Hercules dresses like a fisherman, and pretends to throw a disk. Simply throwing it once has no effect. However, the next time New Herc presses B (anywhere on the stage), the disc will be thrown from the location he originally pressed B, dealing some good damage with great range. Side B- Random Chariot New Herc begins riding a chariot, yelling "Chariot!" while moving forward. If he comes in contact with an opponent, they will get trapped inside the chariot and will constantly take damage. Pressing A will have him whip opponents, as B stops him altogether. Pressing B in the air makes New Herc helpless and will allow trampled enemies to recover. Up B- Jump Cut New Hercules jumps into the air, as choosing a direction will allow him to immediately reappear in that location, dealing damage to opponents. Not choosing a direction will make him fall, though. Down B- Stoplank New Hercules will take out a long wooden plank to act as a make-shift wall, which he will constantly be holding. This protects him from grabs only from the front, and any non-projectile attacks will be countered for base damage. He can only move forwards and backwards with no jumps. The whole time, he will be vulnerable to attacks from the back. Down B will undo this formation. Final Smash- Solution New Hercules will be standing in between two large tankers, struggling. The battle will cut to New Zeus (in a cutscene), whom, watching over his son, exclaims "No mortal shall triumph over a son of Zeus!". He then proceeds to throw a plastic thunderbolt, which gives New Herc strength, enough so to topple over the two tankers, which do a lot of damage. This attack is performable in the air, which is the suggested way to use this smash on a flat stage. Taunts * Side Taunt- "I am Hurr-Kiu-Lis." * Up Taunt- "I am board." * Down Taunt- (he begins playing with his pecs) Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1: Hercules raises his arms. *Victory #2: Hercules plays with his pecs. *Victory #3: Someone puts sauerkraut on Hercules' hotdog. *Lose: Hercules lies on the floor in defeat. Victory Theme A fragment of Hercules in New York's main theme, which plays during the Opening Credits. Character Description New Hercules, while not the best, is still the strongest. He was appropriately portrayed by Hollywood's favorite Austrian bodybuilder, Arnold Schwarzenegger. New Hercules (otherwise known as Arnold Strong) has the strength and build of a god, yet he easily grows bored of living on Mt. Olympus, looking for some excitement in New York. And, of course, he's all brawn and NO brain. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Lifts a heavy barbell. *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Pushes a car over. *Up smash - Throws a spear upwards. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - Kicks forwards with both feet. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec (Note- throughout this codec, Arnold Schwarzenegger's quotes are not subtitled, nor does a picture of him appear in the codec) Colonel- Hi Colonel here! Arnold- Hi! Colonel- Hi... Arnold- I'm detective John Kimble! Colonel- What do you want? Arnold- Yes, I would like to have a room, please. Colonel- Sorry, I don't own a hotel yet... Arnold- WHAT DAH FAUCK?! I'm a cop, you ehdiot! I hope you have enough room for my fist because I'm gonna ram it into your stomach, and BREAHK YOUR GOD DAMN SPINE! Colonel- If you're a cop, than give me your data... Arnold- Ok, do you want names and addresses? Colonel- Yes. Arnold- Sure... (Cue random noises of Arnold in pain) Colonel- Thank you for calling, have a good day. Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *New Hercules is one of three Hercules characters, the other two being Best and Worst Hercules. *New Hercules' Snake Codec is the only one to date where Snake doesn't talk. *New Hercules' source material is also the oldest of all Original Lawl characters (the movie Hercules in New York being released in 1969). Category:Playable Character Category:Cults Category:Austrian Category:Male Category:Unlockable Character Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:Hercules in New York Category:Adults Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Sorta-Human Category:60's Category:All-Around Category:Religion-Inspired Category:Live Action